Snow's Games
by feyrerhysand
Summary: A Hunger Games fanfiction. Instead of being with Peeta, Katniss is with President Snow. It's practically a rewritten Hunger Games. This is a shared account, so the two of us are taking turns on chapters. The style of writing might be slightly different, but overall they're mostly the same.
1. Prologue

WARNING: The prologue is kind of a slow read. I'm usually slow at starting stories. I hope you like it anyway, and you continue to read all the chapters to come. I promise it'll get more interesting. At least this one is pretty short.

* * *

Katniss walked hand in hand with the president through the forest. This was one of the few, precious times that he was in District 12 with her. He was her only true friend–he maybe could even be considered a lover.

They walked until they reached a cabin. It was a small place, far enough through the woods for Gale, or anybody else to find them. She knew Gale wouldn't approve of their relationship.

Cornelius Snow led her into the cabin and gestured for her to sit. She sat in a small chair by the fireplace, and he retreated into what looked like the kitchen.

He came back out of the kitchen, holding two cups. He poured a small quantity of tea into her cup and sat in a chair adjacent to her own. He finally spoke, "The Reaping is next week. I'll do everything in my power to make sure your name isn't drawn."

She shook her head. "My name is only in twenty times, and, besides, that isn't fair. Why do you do the Games anyway?"

His eyes grew dark. "Just drink your tea. You need to get back before your friend realizes you're gone."

"He'll have already realized I'm gone. Gale and I scheduled a hunting trip for today, and I'm late."

"Then you best get going," he said, sounding outrageously bored. Then he tilted her head up so she looked into his eyes, "You know I can just have food brought to you, such an arrogant girl, not accepting my offers. Don't get caught."


	2. Chapter 1 - Katniss Everdeen

Effie Trinket, escort of the District 12 tributes had already drawn a name from the males' glass ball, and Peeta Mellark, a baker's son was chosen.

Katniss looked made eye contact with her sister, who was with her own age group. "It will be okay," she mouthed, though she didn't believe it herself. The president had removed her name so that she wouldn't be picked, but he hadn't done the same for Prim. She would do anything, _anything,_ to make sure Prim wasn't sent to the games.

Effie reached her hand into the glass ball, and Katniss trained her eyes on her hand as she drew the small slip of paper. Effie smiled, as if she wasn't about to give a child a death sentence, "Primrose Everdeen!"

Katniss froze and her eyes darted to Prim. Prim's face was horror stricken, and she took a small step forward. The guards calmly stalked towards Prim and grabbed her arms, dragging her to the stage, tears glistened in Prim's eyes. Katniss pushed her way through the crowd to the narrow walkway, her lungs screaming. She screamed, "Prim!"

The guards restrained her, keeping her from her sister, and she could barely process what was going on. Before she could even think it through, she screamed again, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

The guards stepped away from her and she rushed to Prim, hugging her briefly, "Go, run to mom now. Go, run as fast as you can."

Prim screamed and pushed her away, but Gale was there in an instant, dragging Prim away. Tears ran down her face.

"Well, it looks as though we have a volunteer," Effie said, and Katniss disgustedly faced her. Four guards, one one each side, escorted her to the stage.

Katniss walked, stunned at what had just happened, but Effie spoke, as if it were not the Games she was talking about, but a party. "District 12's first volunteer. I'll bet my hat that was your sister, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well. Katniss Everdeen," Effie clapped, and the crowd clapped with her, but a few people in the crowd didn't clap. They put their hands up in the three finger salute.

Effie gestured for Peeta Mellark to stand beside her, and Katniss finally looked at him, and she remembered.

 _She was laying against a tree, but the bakery. The President had left days earlier, and her family had begun to run out of food. Katniss had been leaving the rations to her family, and she hadn't let them know that she hadn't been eating._

 _A young boy stepped out of the bakery, and Katniss looked up. His mother was screaming at him, and then she shut the door. He hurried away and threw bread to their pigs. Then he noticed her by the tree. He looked behind him as if making sure his mother couldn't see him, and threw a loaf of bread to her._

Katniss gasped, but shook his hand. He was the boy that had saved her life years earlier.

Katniss was in a small room with just a projection on the wall. She was to say her goodbyes to all her family and friends.

The projection hummed to life, and the President's face appeared on the screen. She smiled, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She didn't say anything, but he spoke for her. "Why did you volunteer?" he spoke in his quiet, pissed off tone.

She shook her head. "Prim was chosen."

"You know once your chosen I can't take that back, don't you? I can't show favoritism. Especially since you wish to keep our relationship quiet."

"I couldn't let that happen to Prim," I whispered.

The rage was evident on his face. "You should've told me to remove her name as well, Katniss," he hissed. His hand reached across the screen, and it flashed off. The room was quiet once. Again.

A while later, Gale Hawthorne stormed in. Katniss sighed in irritation. "What now?" she asked.

Confusion flashed across his face, "has anybody visited?"

Katniss froze. "No…?"

Gale gazed at her with suspicion. "Well, I wasn't coming her to scold you, if that's what you thought it was. I came here to tell you that you were brave. You saved your sister. I would've done the same for you… if you were the same sex as I."

Katniss's face flushed red. "Gale, take care of my family."

He nodded, and he was about to say something, but the door opened and a guard came in. He escorted Gale out of the room.

Effie Trinket came in the room hours later, and escorted Katniss out of the room. They walked outside to a large train, and entered it. A man she recognized as Haymitch Abernathy, the last District 12 victor from many years ago, sat at a table, with Peeta Mellark seated across from him.

Haymitch grinned at her a gestured for her to sit. Effie Trinket retreated from the room while Katniss sat. She came back with plates of food and alcohol. She place the food on the table and sat in the chair opposite from Katniss's chair.

Haymitch and Effie automatically started their own conversation, completely ignored the two children seated beside them.

Katniss only wondered if she would survive.


	3. Chapter Two - Anastasia Ratcliff

Sorry, I haven't been able to be working on any of my fanfic lately, I just got married...and my job has been pretty demanding lately. Well, here goes with Anastasia Ratcliff. :) —

Anastasia Ratcliff hurried up the steps of the District 11 tributes' train, Quin Cornelia at her side. Quin hadn't taken his eyes off her in the entire time that they had been walking together, but she pretended not to notice. She kept her eyes on her feet, doing her best not to trip on the steep climb up to the train.

She looked up and peered at the train. There was approximately thirty yards left of just steps to get there. The train had orange curtains covering the small windows, and the train was painted bright, neon green, making her eyes ache when she looked at it. She was about to look around at her surroundings when she accidentally hit the front of the stair with the front of her foot and fell backwards.

She opened her eyes and saw two feet in front of her face. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, and peered up at the face of the man before her. It was just Quin, but her face flushed with embarrassment.

He grinned, "kneeling for me, are you?"

Her face turned a deeper shade of red and he laughed. He held out his hand to help her up. She stared at the hand in shock, and he said sarcastically, "you're supposed to take it, you know, so I can help you up."

She growled and grabbed his hand, heaving herself to her feet. "Thank you," she hissed through her teeth, brushing the dirt off her red, strapless dress.

"You know, stiletto heels aren't appropriate for a games tribute. You can't properly fight in those," Quin said, gesturing to Anastasia's heels.

She ignored him and pivoted away from him, stomping up the stairs. He burst out laughing, "What's your name again?"

"Anastasia Ratcliff," she said without turning around.

"Ratcliff, are you kidding?"

She ignored him still, but he still didn't stop his bantering. "Not the talkative type, are you? You ever had a boyfriend before? I mean like—if you don't prefer girls, but that'd be a pretty big misfortune to all the poor guys out there."

She whirled around, her knee-high stiletto heels lashing out causing him to crumple to the ground. When his body silently thudded onto the concrete sidewalk, and he finally shut up, her mouth dropped upon into a gape. She clamped her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughing.

Quin clutched his hand over his injured neck, his face flushed in anger. He pushed himself to his feet and lunged.

This next thing she felt was the sensation of his lips on her neck, sucking their way up to her lips. She struggled, but he held her firmly against the railing of the stairs. He murmured in her ear, "I'll bet you're good." She kneed him, hitting the weak spot between his legs and he clutched himself, his fingers fumbling. She hissed angrily, and he unzipped his pants, pulling them down slightly.

A loud crash sounded many yards away and her eyes darted to the entrance of the District 11 train. A tall, pale man had just exited, and was gaping in bewilderment at the sight of the Quin Cornelia and Anastasia Ratcliff together. Quin immediately backed away, breathing heavily.

"Kids, you've barely met each other! At this rate, you'll be in bed with the girl by tonight," the man said, he tilted his head in a slight amount of approval and she recognized him as a past tribute of District 11, Jack Bail.

Anastasia's face flushed a dark, angry red, and Quin laughed the laugh she'd already begun to despise. "Oh, we know each other very, very well, Jack."

Jack chuckled. "Why don't you go two go inside? We've got good beds, and maybe even a few toys."

Anastasia could barely hold in her disgust as she followed behind Quin and Jack. When Jack bid them farewell and wished them a good time, she fled the room, quickly finding her bedroom. She spent the rest of the night there, ignoring Jack when he said it was time for dinner, and ignoring Quin when he attempted to flirt with her from outside the door, making small moaning noises.

She ignored the racket coming from the hallway outside her bedroom, and when it finally quieted, she drifted off to sleep.

That night she dreamed of what could've been. A life with Primrose. A life where she wasn't chosen to be in the Games. A life where Prim wasn't chosen for the Games and her dearest sister, Katniss Everdeen had to volunteer to take her place. A life where males respected her for who she was and respected her body as her own property.


End file.
